A Tenipuri Family Tale To the Fair!
by Amethyst Sunset
Summary: A regular day in the tenipuri residence until someone discovers that the fair is in town! 1st Fanfic! R & R
1. Chapter 1

Tennisi no Oujiisamaa (Prince of Tennis) Tennisi no Oujiisamaa (Prince of Tennis)

A Tenipuri Family Tale – To the Fair!

Today seemed like just another ordinary day at the tenipuri residence. Beyond the outer gate of the house, you could hear the two older children of the house, Ryoma and Momoko fighting for the remote.

"Momoko! Give it to me now!" Ryoma yelled, tugging at the remote from his younger sister.

"Onii-chan! It's my turn to watch TV! You just watched a half hour ago!" Momoko screamed back at him.

"So what? I don't wanna watch The Adventures of the Pink Unicorn! It's too girly!"

"No it's not! Onii-chan don't be so mean!"

Thus, the argument continued for another 5 minutes until Ryoma decided to put an end to his troubles. As Momoko pulled the remote, he let go of it, causing his sister to fall back onto the couch of the living room and the remote to fly out of her hands.

"Mada Mada Dane!" Ryoma said as he stepped back to catch the remote.

"Not yet onii-chan!" cried Momoko, throwing a cushion at him causing him to miss and because he did, the remote flew out of the open window into the yard.

"_Marilyn, you are the most beautiful and peaceful thing I own. My pride and joy!_" thought Ojii-chan as he was trimming his plant. As he was about to cut off a few leaves to even the sides of the small tree, the remote that flew out the window hit his head, not only creating a huge bump to appear but also causing him to cut a huge branch from his precious plant.

"Marilyn!" he screamed in agony. His pain transformed into anger as he found the origin of the trouble that blemished his perfect plant.

"MOMOKO! RYOMA! 50 LAPS AROUND THE CITY RIGHT NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The two children that were hiding behind the couch as their grandfather yelled at them got up and sighed. There was no arguing with Ojii-chan, especially when it came to Marilyn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shuuko-chan and her mother had dragged her husband, Sadaharu to the furniture store. Like any other husband, Sadaharu was in no mood to shop with his wife and mother-in law.

"Ne…Sadaharu-san, shouldn't we buy this wardrobe to fit our bedroom?" asked Shuuko.

"A chance of 87 that I will be bankrupt if buy it for you," replied Sadaharu.

"SADAHARU-SAN!" screamed Shuuko as she strangled him for talking back. This happened too often for by passers to care.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said obaa-san shaking her head, "where does my daughter find such fury in her?"

As she was pondering over his daughter's behaviour, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kaoru-chan, her youngest grandson, and Kikumaru, their house cat, wandering outside the store, on the streets alone.

She opened her icy-blue eyes, making a mental note to kick her husband who should have been taking care of the children but was probably to busy tending to Marilyn, his plant. She also made a note to mysteriously fin a way to burn Marilyn at midnight as she dragged her daughter and son-in law to go look for her grandson and pet.

* * *

As usual, Kaoru-chan and Kikumaru had abandoned their house and had walked out onto the streets trying to find something to play.

"Fshuu," Kaoru-chan hissed in sadness as he thought of his older siblings ignoring him. After all, he just wanted to play.

"Fshuu," he hissed again at the thought of his only friend, Kikumaru, the pink cat. As he glanced below him to find his cat, Kikumaru was nowhere to be found.

Broken hearted, he walked around in hopes of finding his best friend (or whom he thought was his best friend, I mean after all, he had just been ditched). Turning around the corner of the block, he came face to face with two cats and one to his delight was Kikumaru.

"Fshuu," said Kaoru-chan, calling out to the cats but they seemed to be facing the other way, intently gazing at something in front of them.

His ear twitching in the direction of the hiss, Kikumaru turned to face Kaoru-chan. "Nya nya nya!" he meowed pointing in front of him with his tail.

"Nya!" nodded the other cat at Kikumaru's statement, also pointing directly in front of them.

Kaoru-chan walked towards the cat and finally found out what the cats were so excited about. Actually, he himself had stars in his eyes, staring at the scene in front of him. The fair was back in town!

* * *

Hey guys!! Hope u liked my fanfic so far! It's my 1st one so please don't flame me. Reviews and ideas are very welcome so R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

Hey guys!! Hope u liked my fanfic so far! It's my 1st one so please don't flame me. Reviews and ideas are very welcome so R & R!

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews people! There weren't that many but thank u to all of those that read. Sorry it took such a long time to update (for those who have been with me) but I was on vacation and then I had the longest 2 weeks of my life cause of 4 different assignments. But new chapter is up! I'll try not to take too long next time!

P.S: there's a glossary at the end. Srry, I 4got last time.

* * *

Kaoru-chan observed all of the excitement within the area and he wanted to go more than anything else! And it looked like Kikumaru-neko couldn't either!

"Nya nya-nya!" he exclaimed leaping in joy with two paws in the air!

Together they were about to make their way into the entrance of the fair, past the ticket booth when someone, who happened to the ticket collector, stopped both him and his cat.

"Fshuu" he hissed looking up at the much taller adult. It was an old woman in a pink coat and a badge that was looking down on him.

"Oi, what are you two doing here alone?" she asked them with a stern voice.

Startled, Kaoru-chan stepped back with Kikumaru-neko clinging to him exclaiming "nya!"

They really wanted to run away from this creepy looking senior but they heard voices calling out their names.

"Kaoru-chan! Kikumaru-neko!" they heard their parents and their obaa-san calling across the street.

"Nya nya!" Kikumaru called in desperation trying to get his humans to the rescue. Fortunately for him, he had caught their attention.

"Sa…there they are," said obaa-san, turning her gaze upon them.

The three adults walked over to their son and their pet who immediately ran behind them and covered in their presence.

"Na, Sadaharu-san! The fair is back in town! We should take the kids today since I'm sure it wont be here for too long," stated Shuuko.

"Hai hai, the fair is packing up and moving to the next city tomorrow so today is your last chance to come!" declared the ticket collector.

"Tomorrow! Well then we come today with the kids and Otou-san right darling? After all, I haven't been to one since I was a little girl so I would love to enjoy it with my family now." Shuuko said, addressing her husband.

"Well…" hesitated Sadaharu, tugging his collar. He didn't know how to tell her but he had decided that after furniture shopping he would come home and spend some manly time with Renji. As he was about to decline, he suddenly felt an evil aura rising from his wife. Noting her expression of murder he muttered, "100 chance that she will strangle me if I refuse," so he cleared his throat and said, "of course we can go my dear. It will be great to spend time with the family."

"Ne, that's my Sadaharu-san!" Shuuko exclaimed grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the exit, "we'll come back soon! Come along Kaoru-chan, Kikumaru. We'll bring Otou-san and your siblings too."

"Fshuu" said Kaoru -chan as he walked joyously beside his mother and his cat. They were going to the fair!

* * *

Ryoma and Momoko panted, waiting outside their house gate, finally completing the 50 laps that they had been ordered to do as they had found a way to destroy what their Ojii-san cherished most.

"Ne… Onii-chan… will Ojii-san let us in now? We haven't eaten lunch yet!" said Momoko, as usual, thinking about her appetite.

Reminded of food, Ryoma's stomach growled but he knew that if they tried to step into the house for another 2 hours, their ojii-san would definitely sentence them to another 50 laps. "Iyo…(Iyo-means no I think…) He probably won't let us in right now."

"Then what are we going to do? If we wait until okaa-san gets home, it will definitely be past dinner!" Momoko wailed.

Ryoma considered this too. Their mother usually did take an unusually long time to shop for something as trivial as furniture. So, how were they going to get in? But then an idea struck him! "Momoko," he announced, " we are going to sneak in!"

"He!! How are we going to do that?" exclaimed Momoko, stunned at the brilliance of her brother.

"We shall first check of the windows are open!" he replied as he walked towards the front windows of the house. They found that they were open but their ojii-san was sitting in the living room, his back facing them, talking to his plants. From what they heard, it sounded like their grandfather was trying to console his Marilyn.

Next, they tried the set of windows at the back of the house but unluckily they were locked. Sighing, they sank onto the grass, sad at their failure. Then suddenly, a light bulb flickered on top of Ryoma's head.

"Let's go through the chimney!" he said.

"What? The chimney? Ne… is that possible onii-chan?" inquired Momoko.

"Why not? We just have to climb the tree next to the house and pop through the chimney. And we won't get burned since we never use it anyway."

"But onii-chan! The fireplace is in the living room and ojii-chan is in there!" she said, suddenly disappointed that the plan was going downhill.

"It won't matter," her brother replied bravely, "his back is facing the fireplace and he won't even notice anything around him when he's talking to his precious plants."

"Ah! I get it! Your plans are so awesome onii-chan!" she said admiring her brother.

"Che… Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said, walking to the tree. "Here, give me a boost. When I'm up, I'll pull you onto the tree too."

As Ryoma commanded, his sister helped him up the tree and in turn, he helped her up as well. After a struggling climb, both the children made it up to their roof, beside their chimney.

"Ok, I'll go first. After you hear me land, you jump in too." He said, slightly hesitating as he readied himself to jump into the deep hole.

As he was about to jump, they both heard the painfully familiar voice of their mother.

"RYOMA, MOMOKO! Get down here now!" Shuuko yelled.

One though rang through both of the children's minds. BUSTED!

* * *

Yes! Finished! Hope you guys like my writing and this new chapter! Hope I get more reviews this time! I'll try to update the next chapter sooner! And sorry about the cliffhanger!

Glossary

Okaa-san – Mother

Otou-san – Father

Ojii-san – Grandfather

Obaa-san – Grandmother

Mada Mada Dane – You've got a ways to go

Neko – Cat


End file.
